


Nursey Decides Not to Invade the Fortress of Solitude

by ReachFor24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4.8 Ends Differently, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coaches Are There To Help Nursey Feel Better, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unbeta'd, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24
Summary: Nursey walks into the room he shares with Dex, seeing him finish up building his Fortress of Solitude. He could invade the bunker his roommate's made. Or he can respect his attempt at privacy.He decides to do the latter, no matter how much it hurts seeing Dex put up more walls between them.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 76





	Nursey Decides Not to Invade the Fortress of Solitude

Nursey was walking back from his last class of the day, ready to chill in his and Dex’s room. Living with Mr. Wound-Tighter-Than-Shitty's-Hugs Poindexter was better than he feared at first. Even if sharing a room with the hottest guy in Samwell had to be a joke from God or some other deity. 

They learned each other’s schedules by force of habit, knew how to get into each other’s heads when they were lost in their work (Dex fighting a coding project and Nursey unable to find the right words for his next poetry workshop), and were bonding well. They will never become Ransom and Holster, but nobody could be them. They were Nursey and Dex instead. 

It all began to change when Nursey broke his arm tripping while coming off the ice. Though Nursey couldn’t blame himself for getting injured this time (unlike the countless times he’s tripped on air off the ice). The door off the ice wasn’t fully latched, opening as he climbed the boards, losing his balance and falling. 

But it still ended with him in a cast and off the ice for at least 3 months. And after a couple weeks, he was done. His ‘chill’ frayed thin as the fighting between him and Dex seemed to pick up in frequency and intensity (gone the bickering, back the verbal assaults they had over each other their Frog year). Worst of all, it seemed to Nursey to be stuff Dex hadn’t complained about in the couple of months they’ve lived together already. Music being too loud, stray clothing on the floor, grabbing their bags for each other. 

Nursey admits the pie underneath Dex’s bed was new. He was just trying to mess with his roommate there, complying with his request by the letter but no further. Dex had been frustrating him anyways, so Nursey figured that would be a little payback for blowing up over everything now. 

But as Nursey entered the Haus, passing Bitty and Ford talking about something in the kitchen, walking up the Haus steps (much less creaky since Dex fixed them last year), and came into his and Dex’s room, he wasn’t expecting what he saw. 

Dex, his toolbelt on and hammer in hand, seems to have built himself an enclosure for his bottom bunk. A small door, face painted white, a window with curtains, and from over his shoulder, his bed and a shelf above his head holding a potted plant. Impressed at how he built this today (Dex must have skipped his classes to make this), Nursey noticed something else from him. 

He was laughing to himself. Not as if Dex was finding something funny, Nursey can tell that. Almost maniacal, no. Hysterical. Hysterical laughing on the brink of overtaking Dex’s person. “Finally. **Done.** ” he catches Dex mutter to himself. 

Unsure of himself, frozen at the doorway to their room, Nursey asks “What are you doing?” 

His toolbox still sitting on the floor, Dex turns around and begins to shuffle his way into his room, saying “Building a Fortress of Solitude. If I have to share a room with you I’m making my own space!!” With that, Dex was fully inside his bunker, slamming the door (Nursey noticing the door’s face, ‘WJP’ written on it). 

A voice in Nursey’s head is screaming at him at this moment. To sneak into Dex’s bunker and surprise him. He takes a step to do so, but he lets what and how Dex said those last two sentences. 

_Fortress of Solitude?_ Extreme way to phrase it, but Nursey sees it. It’s undeniably a space made by and made for one William J Poindexter. 

_Have to_ _share a room with you I’m making my own_ _space?_ Thinking of this, Nursey mentally going over the crazed look in his eyes as he shouted that last part, Nursey felt hurt. He thought they were doing okay, besides the extra fighting recently. He didn’t want to lose Dex. He’s too important as a friend at this point. Even if he couldn’t help but hope Dex was into him too (not a question of Dex being into men, as after a few kegsters their sophomore year, catching Dex grinding his back against anyone male or female, with both genders being receptive, he figured Dex wasn’t 100% straight. Even if Dex is only a 1 on the Kinsey scale, there’s a chance for Nursey). 

With the pained feeling in his chest, hurt from Dex’s recent addition to the room, Nursey took in a deep breath, let himself slowly release it, and walked into the room. He toes off his shoes, walked over to his desk underneath the window, and put his bag on the chair. Taking in the bunk beds, he saw that Dex moved the ladder out of the way. He looked around the room briefly, not spotting it anywhere obvious. 

Taking and releasing another deep breath, swallowing the hurt, Nursey crouched down by Dex’s bunker and knocked twice on the wooden door. Keeping himself out of the way enough as to avoid the door’s swing, he waited for Dex to open the door. 

As if he was an old housewife, Nursey saw Dex peer out his window first from the corners of his eyes before Dex opened the door, barking out a “What, Nurse?” 

With the new view, Nursey took in the rest of Dex’s bunker. He installed a light to the underside of his bed, with a cord to turn off and on when needed. His bed seems to be lower, as if Dex removed the bottom frame of the bunk beds, putting the mattress on the floor instead. He saw a collection of folded blankets at the foot of the bed, primed for coziness when the temperature drops further. On the shelf above Dex’s head, he spots a couple books that weren’t there before Dex closed his door. The walls around the bunker seem to have some sort of foam insulation around the room. Maybe soundproofing or for warmth. Lastly, he spots Dex phone sticking out of a pouch on the opposite side of the mattress, with Dex’s phone charger cable sticking out of the pouch. 

Nursey hesitates for a moment, forgetting why he knocked as he took in Dex’s new living quarters, before remembering. “Where did ya put the ladder?” 

“Ladder?” 

“To my bed?” 

Realization hit Dex as he responded “In the closet, Nursey.” A blush began to spread on Dex’s face, more than likely embarrassed at forgetting to put it back. 

With a smirk, Nursey responded with “ _Chill_ , Dex,” before turning around to their closet to grab the ladder. Nursey didn’t catch Dex’s reaction to his reply, but he can guess it, especially after Dex slammed the door shut. 

Grabbing the ladder and hooking it as to let Dex get out of his bunker, not block his window, and for him to reasonable get to his bed, Nursey smirked to himself for a moment, stripped out of his jeans and into a pair of sweatpants, climbed into his bed, and held himself just barely together. He wished Dex didn’t lock himself in his bunker. He wished Dex didn’t feel like he had to. But here he is, hiding in his own room, and Nursey can’t help but feel at fault for it. 

***

Nursey wakes up from his nap, the sun lower than earlier in the window but still peeking out, feeling like shit. He knows why. He feels like he’s lost his roommate and friend, even if the person in question is technically still in the room. He’s just made a room for himself instead. Nursey notes that he can’t use his normal tells if Dex is in the room or not. No keyboard chatter, no breathing or snoring sounds, no hint of music from his earbuds. Nothing. He could be in the bunker or not, but with the curtains closed, Nursey would never know for sure. 

Unsure where Dex is for the first time in a while, he carefully climbed out of his top bunk (2 months 3 weeks until this damn cast comes off) and heads towards the bathroom. He pauses for a moment, unsure if Dex was in there or not. He tries the door, and as the knob twists, Nursey breathes out in relief that he’s more than likely not going to barge into Dex or Chowder (the others are more studious when it comes to locking the door than Nursey, but he never knows for sure). 

Relieving himself in the toilet, he walks to the sink to wash his hands when he gives himself a look over in the mirror. He looks like a fucking mess. 

Nursey was apparently crying as he slept. His eyes are red rimmed. He has tear tracks on his face, the tracks pooling on one side of his face due to him lying on his side for his nap. He has heavy bags underneath his eyes he’s only just noticed, looking as if he hasn’t slept in weeks (even though he hasn’t felt tired recently). 

He washes the tear tracks from his face and hopes nobody notices how bad his eyes look as he heads downstairs for food. Walking into the kitchen, he finds it eerily empty. Looking at the time on the microwave shows why: it’s about an hour after team dinner starts and 30 minutes after it ends. Dishes have been put up long ago. 

With a sigh, Nursey checks the fridge, seeing a plate of what Bitty made for dinner wrapped in plastic with a note saying ‘For Nursey, DO NOT TOUCH’. Smiling to himself, he grabs the plate out of the fridge, popping it in the microwave to warm up. 

As his dinner warms up, Nursey goes over in his head ways to at least fix his friendship with Dex. Though if it worked like his ‘Seduction of William J Poindexter’ plan that took place from figuring he had a chance with Dex sexuality-wise to the Dibs Flip failed, Nursey knows he’s screwed. Going through the ideas, he had a couple, with ranging directness to Dex. 

He can sit him down and have a direct conversation. Ask what’s wrong, express how he feels about what’s happened, and hope Dex is responsive. But Nursey is afraid that it’ll devolve into a screaming match. And Dex has never been too open with his emotions, so that will have to be his last preferred choice. 

He can confess his crush. But Nursey doesn’t think he could handle the rejection right now, especially if it creates an awkwardness in their relationship that they’ll have to live through for the next 3 semesters. He won’t do this unless he feels like he has to. 

He can avoid him, basically stop being friends and just treat him as if he’s just a teammate. That’ll hurt Nursey a lot. And he knows he’ll break before Dex will, who might just relish in the avoidance. Nursey throws this idea completely out the window, knowing the pain it’ll cause on himself won’t be worth it. 

But the one idea he figures may work comes to him after he pulls his dinner out of the microwave and starts eating it. He can just try being a better roommate. It’s not a quick fix, but it could be an olive branch. Shut down arguments before they go too far. Make sure his underwear’s off the floor. Small gestures that hopefully will show that he’s trying. 

With his plan set and dinner finished, he cleans his dishes, puts them away, and heads upstairs to start his ‘Saving the Friendship’ plan. 

***

A couple weeks later, Nursey thinks his plan is actually working. He doesn’t see much of any change at first, with Dex still seemingly itching for a fight. But Nursey leaves the room instead of engaging when it looks like it might crumble from their typical bickering to a real fight. He’s been careful with his clothing, making sure it makes the hamper this time. And he’s been picking his stuff from their room without asking Dex to do it in the first place. Though the last one was the easiest as he barely sees or senses Dex in their room anymore. He guesses that he’s in the bunker, but Nursey can never tell. 

After the first week, the bickering turning into fights fewer and fewer times. And Dex is not holed up in his bunker 24/7. Nursey smiles to himself as his plan is working, and their friendship is still alive. 

Sitting on the bench during a practice, arm still in its cast and not dressed in any way for the ice, Nursey pays attention to the coaches and their comments and planning. Trying to better understand the game from this side so once he’s back on the ice, he can be a better player. Watching Dex work with Bully, he sees how Dex doesn’t seem to be as in-tuned with Bully as he was with Nursey. Passes are missed more often. Bully and Dex both are getting out of position more often than necessary. But they’re not bad. Not by a long shot, as their overall record is still solid a month since Nursey broke his arm. Though Chowder’s rising save percentage helps the record a lot. 

Today though, Nursey figures to speak up in a lull of the coach's conversation on the defensive pair. Nursey asks “When I get back on the ice, how do you want me to adjust?” 

Apparently this catches them off guard, as the coaches share a look until Coach Hall goes back to looking out on the ice and Coach Murray answers “If Poindexter and Bullard look the same as they have in the last month, you’ll be back in the first line.” 

Nursey smiles to himself at the reassurance of his place on the team and skill level, as Murray continues “You and Poindexter are a great pair of defensemen. Not just because of your skill. Not just because of your on-ice chemistry. But because you two can play different roles. Poindexter’s more of a pure defenseman. Giving hits, blocking shots, and passing the puck to the center before setting himself back in defense. You’re great at all of that, but he’s better.” 

Nursey squeezes his eyebrows at what Murray’s going to say, confused and worry until Coach Murray speaks up again. “But you’re able and willing to take a shot. You have softer hands and can be a winger if we’re desperate. That’s why earlier this season we put Bully in when we pulled the goalie and left you and Poindexter on the ice. If you get a good enough chance, you’re willing to shoot the puck before rushing back to defense. Will would rather pass it to someone else, even if the opportunity is technically there. That’s okay, because we know this and use him as such. Only thing we’d have you adjust is just work more on speed, so you can switch back to defense quicker.” 

“Thanks, coach.” Nursey says in response, looking over the ice and absorbing this information. Think of past games, he realizes that the coaches are right. He’s been willing to shoot and score. Dex is more willing to pass it along and get an assist if they score. Nursey thinks of all of the pucks that have been stopped by Dex, either by a glove, a stick, or with his body. And Nursey thinks of how Dex throws himself when he checks someone, getting them off the puck more often than not. 

With this insight, Nursey pays attention to the ice, watching Bully and Dex work together in a scrimmage. Bully’s mirroring Dex in a weird way. Both staying back with Chowder, with Wicks, Whiskey, and Bitty, the 1st line, attacking the goal. He sees what the coaches have noticed. 

***

A week after the coaches opened his eyes on their differing play styles, Nursey walks into his shared room with Dex sitting in his desk chair, facing the door as if he’s been waiting for him. Looking him over, Nursey notices that he doesn’t look great. Well, he always looks hot, but not as hot as normal. Something in Dex’s face is screaming ‘I’m unhappy’ and how he looks up and slightly tenses at the sight of Nursey scares him a little. They’ve continued to bicker, but it hasn’t crumbled into a fight in a couple days. 

Unsure of why Dex would be waiting for him, Nursey slowly walks into their room, closing the door behind him as he toes off his shoes and dresses down. As Dex sits, waiting for Nursey, Nursey strips down, getting into a threadbare t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before walking behind Dex, grabbing his chair, spinning it around to face Dex. Looking at each other, Nursey waits for Dex to start speaking as he was the one who obviously wanted to speak right now. 

After a minute, Dex finally speaks up. “Hey Nurse.” 

“Hey” 

“Uh, I-I don’t know how t-to say this.” Dex stumbled out. He coughed, clearing his throat before continuing. “Derek. I like you.” 

Nursey was definitely not expecting this. He figured Dex hated him. But looking at Dex’s face, seeing as it slowly falls farther and farther with the stiff silence enveloping the room, Derek finally asks “Like more than a friend?” 

Dex looks down, his blush a deep crimson, and nods. Nursey’s not sure how to respond, because he never thought Dex would like him like that too. Suddenly, Dex shoots up, beginning to sprint out of the room. 

Before he could reach the door though, Nursey grabs Dex’s wrist, tightly enough to stop him in his tracks. With Dex still standing in the room, Nursey lightens his grip around Dex’s wrist, collecting his thoughts as he stands up from his chair. 

His grip around Dex’s wrist is light enough to break with minimal effort, but Dex lets Nursey keep holding his wrist. Nursey stands behind Dex, looking squarely at his neck when he finally responds with a shaky voice “I like you too, Will.” 

Dex breaks Nursey’s grip on his wrist, and for a moment he panics, worried Dex was playing a prank after figuring out his crush. That’s until Dex turns around, face to face with Nursey. Dex stares at Nursey’s face before he begins to smile. Nursey smiles in response, as they both lean in together, pressing their lips together. 

Nursey always figured their first kiss would be violent, angry, and a bit hateful. Not like this. This is soft, slow, pleasing. They clash teeth because neither of them are attempting to hide their smiles as they continue to make out. While it may not be the best kiss in Nursey’s life purely on technique, he knows there will be no other kiss that will top this moment. 

Nursey breaks the kiss first, leaning his forehead on Dex’s, staring into his blown out amber eyes, catching his breath. Dex lets out a slight whine in response, before staring back into Nursey’s eyes. Finally, Nursey asks the question he wanted to ask for years. “Wanna go on a date with me? Annie’s tonight?” 

Dex breathes out his response. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Nursey smiles, muttering “Chill.” Dex rolls his eyes and scoffs, before diving back in, kissing Nursey with more force than earlier, as if he’s finally taking something he’s wanted for a very long time. Nursey does the same, one arm wrapped on Dex’s waist and another in his copper hair. 

***

During their first date, the two finally talk. About their respective crushes, about the torture it was for each of them to room with the other, about how they roomed with each other. They talked about why their friendship was seemingly falling apart after Nursey broke his arm and what pushed the other the most. They talked about the changes since Dex built his bunker and how they became understanding of each other. They talked about how they longed for each other after the bunker was built and how hurt they both felt from these literal walls being built. 

That night, they discussed starting ground rules. Dex still wanted his bunker, as a place for himself if he needs it. But Nursey has an open invitation inside. With that, they go to bed together in the bunker, a squeeze as the bed, even if it’s a double, is too small for two full sized hockey defensemen. They cuddle together, Nursey wrapping his arms around Dex, careful to not scratch Dex with his cast. Dex presses himself into Nursey’s front, melting into Nursey’s arms. 

Nursey kisses Dex’s neck, light and lovingly, before falling asleep. He dreams happy dreams, in his new boyfriend's bed. 


End file.
